


Legacies of Chaos & Ma'at

by Goddess_Of_Fandoms



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/Goddess_Of_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The past defines the future. Has that thought ever occur to you?" He asked. Everyone just looked at each other around the table, not knowing what to say. They knew that he was right, they all remember what happen to them and what happen in the past, but yet the thought has never occur to them.<br/>"No, it never has until now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies of Chaos & Ma'at

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this story might be a bit confusing but you'll get the hang of it soon.  
> And yes there is genderbent characters in the story but only the HTTYD characters.  
> Don't question it unless you really need to understand it better. But for now, go with the flow.

**He was taking one**  last look at New Rome on the top of Oakland Hills before he had to go.

"Ari?"

Ari turned around and saw a slender, tan girl that looked around 15 years old. Her long auburn brown hair tied in a pony tail loosely. She was wearing her usual dark brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and her black combat boots. With that look, she look like she could whip your butt in a second, especially standing next to her black wolf, Inermis.

"Hey, Hicca." Ari said smiling at his girlfriend.

Hicca started walking toward him looking concerned with Inermis walking right behind her,"Is everything alright?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ari moved Hicca's auburn brown bangs with his finger tips, so he can see her beautiful emerald green eyes, "Yeah, just can't believe what I'm getting into, again."

Hicca softly laughed. "Well, its not so different from last time. And beside we're demigods it's our thing." She said ruffling his blonde hair a little. She had to stand straight up to do so, because Ari was a few inches taller than her.

"Last time we  _barely_  came back to New Rome, this time we're not coming back to New Rome. And if I have to remind you that not all of us are demigods."

Hicca shoved him slightly, "Shut up and don't act like your never going to see this place again."

Ari rolled his eyes,"You know what I mean Hicca. By tomorrow almost everyone we know and care about in New Rome will forget about us." He said looking at the Little Tiber.

"Well, not exactly by tomorrow. The spell I made won't work that quickly, more like in three days or-"

Ari turned his head around looking at her and raised an eyebrow. Hicca cleared her throat, "Okay, not helping. But Ari you know what we're doing is very important for everyone, you even said so yourself!"

Ari sighed, "Your right."

"Good." Hicca grabs Ari's right arm and traced his tattoo on his forearm with her fingers. 5 lines, each line counts as a year, that's how long Ari served in the legion, above the lines was a dove with two crossed spears and the letters SPQR. He's fifteen now and so are his other friends, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Of course that's not their real names just nicknames for themselves. It actually been a long time now since they said their real names, probably forgotten their real names by now.

But they have served in the legion longer than Ari,since he came two or three years later after them, except Hicca. She just came a year ago, so she only has one line, or so they thought she did.

Hicca looked up to see Ari's calm stormy blue eyes, and she smiled. Ari put his hand on her cheek, leaned in, and kissed her.

But sadly they were interrupted when familiar annoying voices came out. Inermis started to bark at those voices.

"PDA!" Tuffnut yelled. The others were right behind with their pegasi when he said that.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Snotlout said covering his eyes.

Ari and Hicca pull away quickly and rolled their eyes at them.

"Well thanks a lot for interrupting us." Ari sarcastically said.

"No problem." Ruffnut cheerfully said.

Ari rolled his eyes at them. If Ari rolled his eyes again, he's pretty sure they'll fall out of his own head.

"Did you guys get they supplies we need?" Hicca said forgetting that they interrupted her kiss with Ari.

"Yep. We've grab everything we thought that was important, nectar, ambrosia, unicorn draught, etc. The twins just stole everything they could get with their grabby little hands. You know, them being both a legacies ofMercury and all." Fishlegs answered, giving her and Ari each a backpack full of supplies they will need.

"Hey, it's not our fault that stea- I mean taking stuff without permission is in our blood!" Tuffnut said to Fishlegs in his face. Fishlegs then started argue with Tuffnut about what he said was the exact definition of stealing, he is a legacy of Minerva after all. But the gang was keeping that a secret for a reason and pretending that he was a legacy of Apollo instead, which wasn't that hard for him to pull off, mostly.

Ari ignored them and looked around his surroundings. "Have you guys seen Tempestigo? She was with you guys right?" Tempestigo is Ari's golden color wolf. She's been with him ever since Ari can remember.

"Uh, she was right behind us when we were coming back from New Rome." Snotlout answered, looking behind him to see if Tempestigo was behind him or not. And the answer is not.

Ari then felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up a bit, he fell onto the ground before he could turn around to see what it was.

Ari heard his friends were laughing and Inermis barking excitedly, he felt something wet and slobbery on his ear. He flipped himself over, his back to the ground. He quickly regretted that because next thing he knows he has slobber all the right side of his face.

Ari wrinkle his nose in disgust and wiped his face with the back of his hand, "Gross." He looked up to see what was licking him, he saw a dark blue snout and golden reptilian yellow eyes.

Ari started to laugh to see that Tempestigo was the thing that pushed him to the ground and started licking him. He rubbed her head with his hand, Tempestigo was wagging her tail in response. "Nice to see you too, girl. Where've you been?" Ari stand up and asked her.

Tempestigo pointed her snout at some trees back of her. "Oh, um glad to know that you went before we left." Tempestigo shakes her head and dropped some kind of fabric in front of Ari. "Oh, you were scouting. But what's this?" Ari bend down and grab the piece of fabric. It was some kind of dark, black leather and it looked old by how much it had wrinkled and faded.

"Can I see it?" Ari looked up and saw that Hicca was holding out her hand. Ari gave her the piece of leather without questioning why she wanted to see it.

Hicca examined it and let Inermis sniffed it a bit. His face scrunch up, he bent down while putting both of his paws on his snout and whined a little. "Smells that bad, huh?" Inermis nodded his head a little in response. "Do you guys recognize this leather?" Hicca asked the gang showing all of them the piece of leather.

"It does look kind of familiar." Fishlegs said sounding unsure of himself.

Tuffnut grab the piece of leather from Hicca and smelled it, "Ugh, it smells like death and burnt tires, here smell it." He said shoving it in Ruffnut's face.

"Gods, that's almost smells as bad as you!" Ruffnut said, pushing her annoying brother away from her.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Give me that," he took it out of Tuffnut's hands. Snotlout tried to see if he can rip the piece of leather with his bare hands. "What in Pluto? This thing is hard to tear apart."

"Or maybe he's just too weak to rip it apart." Tuffnut whispered to his sister, she laughed a little in response. Snotlout grabbed Tuffnut's shirt and pulled Tuffnut towards him, "What did you say?" "Uh, n-nothing."

"Can you guys _try_ not to be at each other throats for a whole day or at least a few minutes?" Ari questioned them.

"Nope." They answered, Ari groaned.

Hicca took away the piece of leather from Snotlout. "Guys can we get back on track now and besides, judging by what Tuffnut said about the odor of the piece of leather, it came from a Fury."

Everyone eyes were almost about wide as saucers except Ari's. He wasn't to surprised that the piece of leather came from part of a Fury.

Fishlegs gulp, "Wait it's not of your F-Furies, right Hicca?" Hicca shakes her head. "Of course not, my Furies aren't smelly, old evil hags. Right Inerrmis?" Inermis nodded.

"Why would the Furies be even out here?" Ruffnut asked, "And don't they work for Pluto or something?"

"They do, but ..." Hicca was saying but dozed off into thinking.

"But what?" Tuffnut said.

"I don't know exactly why they will be out here like this," Hicca turned to Ari, "Ari do you think it has something to do with your verison?"

"Probably, but it's none of our business and you know that Hicca." Ari said to her.

Hicca sighed. "I know, but I'm still worrying about almost everything we're doing and what's going to happen."

Ari walks toward her and put an arm around her waist. "Trust me we all are. Besides that kid and his friends will know what to do to win both of the wars."

"Yeah, I guess." Hicca looked at the moon rising from the west, it was full and bright. "C'mon guys we should leave now."

"Just one last group hug?" Fishlegs said opening his husky arms for a hug.

Snotlout groans. "Really Fishlegs?"

"Aw, come on guys who knows when we'll see each other again? Well, besides Ari of course." Ari just ignore that comment.

Hicca smiled. "Sure, why not?" Fishlegs squealed a little in delight and hugged Hicca and everyone else tight, almost picking them off the ground.

"C-Can't br-breathe." Tuffnut said gasping for air.

"O-kay, Fishlegs that's e-enough hugging." Ari said struggling to get out of Fishlegs's embrace.

After few more seconds of hugging, Fishlegs finally let go of them. All of them fell onto the ground ,catching their breath except Hicca, she was already used to Fishlegs's death hugs.

Hicca smile at them with warm smile on her face, but looked at them with sad eyes. "I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Us too." Ruffnut said smiling a little.

Snotlout was wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "Are you crying?" Tuffnut said looking at his face."What? No! I just got something in my eyes." Snotlout lied to him, Tuffnut just rolled his eyes at him. " Bye guys, see you next time. Let's go Hamusdens." Snotlout climb onto his dark bay pegasus and left.

"C'mon let's go, girl." Fishlegs said to his dark brown pegasus, named Carnistraho. "See you next time guys." Fishlegs waved them goodbye and walked away.

"We should probably get going too." Ruffnut said to her brother. "Yeah, we should ... race you to Vomo and Ructo!" Tuffnut shouted. He shoved his sister and run towards their mixed colored pegasi.

"Bye, you two!" Ruffnut yelled at Hicca and Ari, running after her brother and to her pegasus.

Ari grab his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. Hicca walks towards him, grabs both of his hands, and entwines her finger into his. "Ari promise me when you find him you'll take care of him and watch over him?"

"Promise me you won't do anything suicidal?" Ari said playfully but still meant it.

"No can do, we're demigods everything we do is suicidal."

"Fair point, but at least promise me you'll still be alive next time we see each other." Ari saidhopefully, leaning forward until their forehead are touching.

"I promise I'll  _try_ to still stay alive next time we see each other."

Ari shrugged, "Good enough.And I swear to the gods that I'll do my best to protect him."

Hicca smiled. "Thanks. I don't know what to do with myself if anything else happen to him ..." Hicca said lowering her head with tears on the corner of her eyes.

Ari put a finger under her chin, making her look up at him in the eye. "Hicca don't worry, I won't let anything else happen to him while I'm taking care of him."

"Well don't get yourself kill during the process of doing that. He is kind of a hand full." Hicca laughed a little.

Ari laugh with her,"I have no doubt about that at all." Ari put his hand on her cheek, leaned forward and kissed her softly, she kissed back.

After a few more minutes they pulled away. Hicca looked into his calm stormy blue eyes again, "I'm going to miss you." "Me too."

Hicca gave Ari a card and then slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go Inermis," Hicca turned to Ari and kissed him on the cheek. "See you, later." Hicca started to walk away with Inermis behind her.

"I'll Iris message you later." Hicca yelled at Ari playfully. Ari frown slightly, "You know how I feel about Iris messages."

Hicca laughed remembering the time she first Iris message him, "That only happen one time and then your all sour about it."

Ari just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Whatever. Love you!"

Hicca giggled. "Love you too!" After that she and Inermis disappear into the shadows.

Ari just stand there thoughtfully until Tempestigo barked at him and interrupted his thoughts. "Sorry, girl I was just thinking," he looked again where Hicca left and sighed. "Come on Tempestigo we should go now if we ever want to make it to Camp-Half Blood soon."


End file.
